ture friendsand maybe more
by Potter fan 4 lyfe
Summary: sesshoumaru needs help with Rin so he needs to find help who will it be? Kagome finds Souta wounded at the well when she goes to find Inu-Yasha she sees him naked with kikyo wat will happen? first fic be nice
1. Default Chapter

**True friends…and maybe more**

I do not own Inu-Yasha but maybe Sesshoumaru…no no..Fine

Chapter: Bye Bye Shrine and Inu-Yasha

Summary: Kagome finds Souta at the well and when she goes to find Inu-Yasha he sees her with Kikyo so she runs away. But is found but a demon lord. First fic be nice!

"…" Means talking

'….' Means thinking

Kagome was walking towards the well. She needed more bathing supplies and another school outfit.

Going towards the well she noticed a out cold figure laying beside it. Running forward she saw it was Souta.

"SOUTA!" she yelled. Souta moved a little when she got there. She saw he was bleeding very badly. Picking him up she carried him towards Inu-Yasha.

But when she arrived she saw him laying over a girl both naked. Getting closer she saw it was Kikyo with Inu-Yasha muttering, "Kagome is just a copy". Starting to cry she ran away with Souta in her arms. Getting to camp she picked up Shippo and thought 'I am going to find a place to live without Inu-Yasha'.

Kagome, Souta and Shippo ran for two days every once and a while Kagome would stop and check his wounds and feed them. On the second day of traveling Kagome asked Souta how he had gotten here. Souta faces paled and then her cried "the shrine is gone a man came and lit it on fire and killed oskann and grandpa". Kagome heart fluttered before putting them to bed. Shippo and Souta slept in Kagome sleeping bag while Kagome was perched up against the tree. She did not now why but it felt comfortable. The next day Kagome asked Souta were he had gotten his wounds. Souta said very bravely that timber fell on his back. Kagome did not believe him timber did not make that big wounds.

On their third night running her miko scenes picked up a demon aura heading their way. Stopping and drawing a arrow in her bow she took aim. But in a flash she was pinned to a tree heavy breathing on her neck "you are far from my half-bother wench" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Author note: well do you like it. It is my first fic so be easy. Should I continue or not review please! The chapters will get longer I promise! Hey guys I am not good at Japan words send me some you know please chapter two almost up!


	2. going with sesshoumaru and the chicken p...

Chapter 2: Going with Sesshoumaru and the Chicken Poxes!

Looking up Kagome saw Sesshoumaru. With his usual long sliver hair that went to his hip and his perfect amber eyes.

"Hey Sesshoumaru" Kagome squeaked losing her voice and her breath.

"What are you doing so far from my half-bother wench" he demanded before Kagome answered she thought 'god he is so handsome and his chest is prefect. Wait! Stop Kagome bad thoughts! Your pinned to a tree remember'. Jumping back to realty she remembered Shippo and Souta. Looking at them her heart jolted Souta had started bleeding again and Shippo was curled in a ball trying to hide.

Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and saw a small boy that resembled Kagome and a kitsune kit. Kagome saw that he was looking at the two and finally found her voice.

"Please do not harm my kit and bother, please" she begged "I will do anything you want just do not hurt them". Sesshoumaru noticing the fear in her scent thought 'great she is scared of me that is the last thing I need' sighing he told her in his demanding voice "wench I will not hurt them if you come to my castle and help Jaken with Rin"

(Author note: he will not admit he need help lol)

Kagome blinked she had not been expecting this "yes Sesshoumaru" Kagome choked " I will help you with Rin" the claw holding her tighten "this Sesshoumaru does not need help it is Jaken that needs help, understand wench"

Kagome nodded and the hand released her. Getting up she ran over to Shippo and Souta and started to pack after that she bandaged up Souta and picked him up and walking up to

Sesshoumaru. Who had not left the tree were she was pinned said " I am ready to go Sesshoumaru-sama" "one question wench" he said while looking her up and down 'she has a great body' he thought 'stop he ordered himself do no think that way she is my half-bother wench' he thought "were is my bother, I thought you traveled with him" Kagome all of the sudden went very small and shy and muttered "it is nothing" deciding to leave it at that he told her to get on his back and they would be off.

Kagome was riding a dragon named Ah-Un. Souta was laying in her lap with Shippo on her shoulders. Sesshoumaru said nothing for the whole ride keeping his face in his usual stoic mask. Arriving at the castle Sesshoumaru led Kagome to Rins room. Kagome saw Rin. Rin had the chicken poxes! "Well human heal her" Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagome sighed and kneeled down beside her she barley had a fever. "She should be fine in a week with plenty of liquids and rest," Kagome informed him. Sesshoumaru called Jaken and told him to listen to Kagome and with that he left the room. Kagome told Jaken to get her a glass of water and a extra blanket. Wanting to get away from the human Jaken left and did what she asked.

After feeding Rin, Kagome asked Jaken were the baths were. Jaken pointed to a set of oak double doors and left "jerk" muttered under her breath before taking Rin and pushing open the doors. She gasped in the middle was what looked like a hole but filled with hot water and by the smell foaming with rich minerals. The bath was surround by some rocks making it look like they were outside. Taking Rins clothing off Kagome lowered into the hot water. Scrubbing her firmly until she was clean. After putting Rin to bed Kagome went to find something to read. Seeing a servant down the hall Kagome called out "were is the library?" "Down the hall to the right miss" the servant answered before disappearing around the corner. Kagome found the library and she also found Sesshoumaru reading a book. He looked up when she answered the unasked question "I am here to get a book because Rin is asleep" she gulped. Sesshoumaru just nodded and went back to reading his book when he asked "why were you not traveling with my half-bother?" Kagome gulped tears starting to form Sesshoumaru thought 'great she is crying I did not want that I want her to stop crying and hold her, Wait were did that come from?' looking at Kagome he saw that she was looking at her feet "answer!" he ordered

"I found him with Kikyo, she was naked and" she cried "he told her I was worthless" she finished. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill the stupid hanyou 'he dared harmed my Kagome…. Wait! Were did that come from' "you may stay here as long as you need after Rin heals" he replied "thank you my lord" Kagome answered 'good I get to be away from Inu-Yasha and I get to be near Sesshoumaru' Kagome was shocked of what she had thought 'did she want to be near Sesshoumaru..no that was impossible'

It was dinnertime and Kagome was heading towards the dinning room. When she saw it she gasped. The room was beautiful bronze walls and a beautiful oak table right in their middle.

Sesshoumaru saw her face when she entered and put on one of his rare smirk. Before clearing his throat to get her attention.

Kagome heard it and blushed quickly sitting down Sesshoumaru called for the servants to bring their meals.

After dinner Kagome went to see Rin with some vegetable soup. Entering her room she saw that Rin was just waking up. Smiling Kagome sat down and said "he sleepyhead eat up your dinner" Rin nodded to weak to talk and ate.

Sesshoumaru was getting ready for bed. Pulling to covers on him he started to fall asleep to a peaceful slumber when he heard a scream. Jumping out of bed he ran to Kagome room and saw Jaken on the floor. Kagome clutching a towel to her body looking really mad. Sesshoumaru guessed what happened Kagome had been naked and Jaken burst right through the door and she knocked him out. Without a word Sesshoumaru left the room and went to his own and fell asleep.

Kagome had justed finished with Rin and was going to change into a nightgown when Jaken came running through the door. Kagome who was naked screamed and threw her shoe at Jaken that knocked him out and graved a towel.

When Sesshoumaru left Kagome through the toad outside and get dressed and went to bed.

So wat do you think longer right I hope I did ok wish me blessing! Review Review 


End file.
